Les OS de Quand tu reviendras
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Si vous avez aimé la fiction "Quand tu reviendras" vous aimerez ces OS. Bien entendu il est recommandé d'avoir lu la fiction avant de commencer les OS.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! **

**Et voilà le 1 er OS de la fiction "Quand tu reviendras" **

**Vous avez été nombreuse à proposé des sujets sur cette fic alors voilà.**

**Les OS seront dans l'ordre de l'histoire bien entendu.**

**En revanche, je ne posterais pas aussi régulièrement que pour les fictions en cours.**

**Comme c'est un OS, on connait déjà l'histoire et il y a un début et une fin donc pas trop de suspense. **

**Je suis en train d'écrire le 2eme. il est presque fini. **

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy qui accepte de corriger ces courtes histoire.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Sujet : Pourquoi Edward était malheureux avant de revoir Bella, ce qui l'a poussé à s'engager dans l'armée.**

**Pour situer dans l'histoire, c'est avant qu'il ne retrouve Bella au centre de rééducation. C'est avant le Chapitre 1 en gros ^^ **

PDV Edward

Vous êtes-vous déjà senti de trop ? Rejeté ? Non désiré ? Pas à votre place dans votre famille ? Comme une sorte d'intrus ? Et bien moi oui, tous les jours. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 17 ans et ça fait 17 ans que je cherche ma place au sein de ma famille. Famille qui ne comporte que mes parents. Juste nous trois, pas de frère ou de sœur, pas de grands-parents sympas ou d'oncle super cool. Non, il n'y avait que nous chez les Cullen.

Depuis tout petit j'ai le sentiment que mes parents me détestent, ils ne sont jamais là pour moi, on dirait qu'ils m'évitent le plus possible. Au lieu d'avoir une mère aimante qui chante des berceuses le soir moi j'avais une nounou qui voulait profiter du luxe de la maison et qui me mettait au lit sans histoire ni rien.

En grandissant les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées, ils m'offraient tout ce que je voulais, j'étais pourri gâté, mais je n'avais jamais fêté d'anniversaire avec mes parents, quelques Noëls mais sans plus. Ils me cédaient tout comme si ça compensait leur absence affective. Entre eux en revanche les démonstrations d'amour ne manquaient pas, moi j'étais juste là. Je me demande pourquoi ils ne m'avaient pas abandonné.

Comme ultime tentative pour me faire remarquer j'avais arrêté de travailler à l'école. Au collège je m'étais dit que mon père, brillant médecin, me remarquerait et serait fier de moi si j'avais d'excellentes notes à l'école. Mais non. Alors au lycée j'avais fait l'inverse, je ne faisais plus rien et enfin mon père avait réagi. Je ne vous explique pas ma déception quand il m'a juste dit qu'il fallait que je me reprenne.

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, dernière année de lycée, année du bac. Ça va être beau les résultats ! Mon emploi du temps n'était pas trop mauvais, j'avais retrouvé mes copains ma copine, une blonde pas très intelligente mais qui était une vraie bombe !

Tanya, ma copine, était très populaire, c'était elle la reine du lycée, c'était elle qui faisait sa loi. J'étais du même genre donc notre couple s'était imposé de lui-même. Même si je ne peux pas remercier mes parents pour ma fabuleuse existence je pouvais au moins les remercier de m'avoir fait beau ! Prétentieux ? Oui extrêmement, je ne le cache pas, mais j'étais beau, pas besoin de faire comme si ce n'étais pas le cas, mentir ne serait pas bien.

En ce moment j'étais à mon premier cours de sport de l'année. On devait faire athlétisme, relais. J'aimais bien. J'aimais courir, être en salle de sport me dépenser. Ça me défoulait, j'évacuais la pression et toute la colère que j'avais en moi. En plus ça m'entretenait physiquement et me rendait encore plus beau et plus apprécié des filles.

**- Cullen ?**

**- Oui monsieur ! **

**- Tu vas faire équipe avec Isabella.**

Je rigole maintenant ? Je regardais en direction de Bella, une petite chose toute maigre, qui avait un sérieux problème d'équilibre par moments. Bella était une jolie fille, je devais bien lui reconnaître ça mais c'était l'intello de la classe, toujours dans ses livres, toujours solitaire, elle n'avait qu'une amie à ma connaissance : Charlotte.

Bella me regarda rapidement avant de se mordre la lèvre et de rougir comme jamais je ne l'avais vue rougir. Le prof fit encore les équipes et je continuais d'observer Bella, elle avait un truc cette fille mais je ne pourrais pas dire quoi. Elle m'intriguait, j'avais envie de lui parler, de la toucher même... sa peau avait l'air si douce ! Je secouai la tête, je devenais dingue là. Je connaissais Bella depuis 3 ans et jamais je n'avais eu de pensées comme ça envers elle... ou très brèves. Je m'approchai d'elle, elle évita mon regard.

**- On s'échauffe ?**

**- Je suis désolée Edward.**

**- Pour ? **

**- Je suis nulle en sport et toi c'est ton truc... je vais pas t'aider... je... tu vas perdre des points à cause de moi.**

**- Bah fais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas ! Donne-toi à fond au lieu de commencer à pleurer ! **

Elle me regarda surprise, j'y avais été un peu fort mais avant que je ne m'excuse, elle partit rejoindre Charlotte et s'échauffa avec elle. Moi je fis la même chose mais dans mon coin tout en l'observant. Après une bonne demi-heure d'entraînement séparé, je retournai vers elle.

**- Bella ? On fait un tour pour rien ?**

**- Euh oui. **

**- Tu veux commencer et me passer le témoin ou l'inverse ?  
**

**- Je te le passe, peut-être que comme ça tu pourras rattraper mon retard.**

**- Ok, la clef c'est de respirer régulièrement, il faut que tu contrôles ton souffle. **

**- D'accord, je vais essayer. Euh… merci.  
**

**- Je vais me placer, je te fais signe quand tu peux partir.**

**- Bien. **

Je partis en courant pour me mettre en place, lui fis signe et regardai ma montre. Elle se mit donc à courir, elle était incroyablement lente ! Si elle avait pu mettre les mains devant elle pour amortir une éventuelle chute, elle l'aurait fait. Ça allait donner... Elle me passa le relais et je partis. Notre score était lamentable et elle était déjà épuisée.

**- C'est mauvais ? **

**- Plutôt oui. Tu cours comme si tu avais peur. **

**- Oui j'ai peur de tomber.**

**- Ce n'est pas compliqué de courir, c'est juste marcher plus vite ! **

**- Je suis maladroite.**

**- Tu peux pas faire un effort ? Entraîne-toi ! **

**- Tout le monde ne peut pas être bon en sport comme toi ! **

**- C'est juste courir Bella ! **

**- Tu as déjà lu un livre ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu m'emmerdes avec tes livres ?**

**- Tu es peut-être bon pour courir et nulle à lire un livre bah moi c'est l'inverse ! Je suis nulle en course mais je sais lire ! **

Elle était rouge, visiblement agacée mais elle était très mignonne. Je souris en coin et le prof nous demanda de nous mettre en place. C'était la première séance, donc pas de note, mais le prof voulait voir notre niveau. Bella et moi passions en troisième. Une fois mis en place, le prof donna le départ.

Bella partit au quart de tour elle était beaucoup plus rapide que tout à l'heure, j'étais fier, elle m'avait écouté ! Sauf qu'à 2 mètres de moi elle trébucha et tomba, elle s'était fait un croque en jambe toute seule, elle est incroyable ! Premier réflexe ? J'ai ri ! C'était toujours drôle de voir quelqu'un tomber. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de rire. Le prof arriva et se mit près d'elle.

**- Isabella, ça va ? Vous pouvez vous lever ? **

**- Oui. Dites-lui d'arrêter de rire ! **

Ça me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, j'arrêtai immédiatement de rire. Le prof aida Bella à se relever, ses genoux étaient blessés, elle saignait, ses mains étaient égratignées aussi et elle était à deux doigts de pleurer.

**- Bella, je suis désolé.**

Elle ne me dit rien, et s'éloigna avec le prof. Je me sentais con. La séance fut écourtée et j'avais donc fini ma journée. Allez, elle allait s'en remettre, c'est qu'un petit bobo, et puis quelle idée de mettre un short ! En arrivant chez moi ma mère était là, au téléphone avec un client pour changer. Ma mère était une célèbre, enfin réputée, décoratrice d'intérieure. Elle me fit signe et raccrocha.

**- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?**

**- Bien.**

**- Tu as un bon emploi du temps ? **

**- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ma journée ?**

**- Je... ton père et moi partons pour le...**

**- Ouais comme toujours, pour le reste de la semaine. Allez à plus tard.**

**- Edward... **

**- J'en ai rien à faire. Continuez de faire comme si je n'existais pas ! Ça fait 17 ans que ça dure.**

**- Tu es injuste ! Nous t'aimons, tu ne manques de rien ! **

**- Oui, ma vie est parfaite, merci à vous deux. **

**- Edward ! **

**- Ton téléphone sonne. Tu devrais répondre. **

**- Edward, tu es mon fils, mon unique enfant et je t'aime. On se voit au dîner mon chéri.**

C'est ça oui. J'avais besoin de me calmer, la seule chose à faire était dans ces cas-là de jouer. J'allai donc m'installer sur le tabouret de mon piano et me laissai porter par la musique. La suite de la soirée se passa comme ça, aucun dialogue entre moi et mes parents. Du dialogue entre eux en revanche, la question était de savoir quelles activités ils allaient bien pouvoir faire une fois hors de la ville.

Les mois étaient passés. Septembre avait été un drôle de mois. La petite Bella Swan m'avait fait un drôle d'effet. Je l'avais vue en boîte un soir, celui de son anniversaire, elle avait une robe qui lui allait à la perfection. J'avais pu voir les courbes parfaites de son corps, ses longues jambes, ses seins, qui m'avaient tout l'air d'être absolument magnifiques, avaient été mis en valeur avec un superbe décolleté.

Toute la première partie de la soirée j'avais essayé de l'ignorer, en plus Tanya avait tout fait pour me chauffer, elle avait réussi d'ailleurs. A un moment j'avais vu Bella partir et je l'avais suivie, prétextant que j'avais besoin d'une cigarette. Grâce au ciel il y avait une chaise de libre face à Bella. Je m'y étais assis et là... incapable de parler, il fallait que je trouve un truc et vite. Je fumais une cigarette sans un mot. Bella ne disait rien non plus. A la deuxième cigarette je me lançai.

**- Je croyais que tu étais partie.**

**- Charlotte m'a amenée, j'attends qu'elle se décide à partir. **

**- Pourquoi tu es venue alors ?**

**- Je croyais que je m'amuserais.**

**- Tu sais faire ça l'intello ?**

**- Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, ça te rend con ! **

**- La robe que tu portes te va à merveille. Je ne te savais pas aussi bien faite. **

**- Et la blonde qui te sert de copine te va très bien aussi ! Elle fait très bien le petit chien fidèle aussi.**

**- Je trouve aussi. En fait tu es cool, tu as du répondant j'aime bien.**

**- Tu me connais pas alors tu peux pas dire ce genre de chose.**

J'avais souri, cette fille m'attirait comme pas possible, elle était jolie, mais elle avait de l'esprit, du répondant et j'adorais ça. Je la fixai plus intensément, je lui tendis ensuite mon paquet de cigarettes, peut-être qu'elle m'épaterait encore plus... Elle refusa et je me mis à rire. Ok, elle a des limites.

**- Tu veux jouer la grande en enfilant cette robe mais au final tu restes la petite intello du premier rang. Tu ne changeras pas. Il ne suffit pas de bien t'habiller pour te fondre dans la masse, tu restes une asociale. Chasser le naturel il revient au galop…**

**- Et toi alors Edward ? Tu te crois cool à fumer cigarette sur cigarette ? Tu crois que ça donne une bonne image de toi quand tu embrasses ta copine en lui léchant les amygdales ? Vous étiez limite en train de baiser sur la banquette tout à l'heure. Très classe oui bravo ! Tu sais quoi, en fait tu es juste beau, c'est le seul mérite que tu peux avoir. Tu n'es qu'un gosse de riches qui pense que le monde est à ses pieds. Tu sais quoi ? Merci !**

**- Merci ? Pourquoi ? Et tu te prends pour qui d'abord pour me parler comme ça ?**

**- Je me prends pour la fille qui ose te dire ce que tu es vraiment. Un type terriblement beau mais terriblement con. Tu juges sans connaître les gens, tu n'as aucune autre ambition que d'avoir une autre fille dans ton lit. Et je te remercie parce que ce soir c'est mon anniversaire, tu m'offres le plus beau des cadeaux. J'ai cru être amoureuse de toi, mais là tu m'offres ma liberté, tu viens de me montrer que tu n'avais aucun intérêt. **

**- Tu as bu Bella ?**

**- Non. Je vais très bien, je me sens bien et je passe à autre chose. **

**- Allez, arrête tes conneries. Je vais te montrer que j'ai du mérite. Tu veux danser ?**

**- Oui, j'en serais ravie…**

**- Ha tu vois !**

**- J'en serais ravie oui, mais pas avec toi. Bonne soirée Edward, j'ai un anniversaire à fêter ! **

Elle s'était levée pour retourner dans la salle. Elle aurait pu me mettre une gifle, l'effet aurait été moins dur pour moi. Je venais de me faire clouer le bec par la petite Swan ! Je n'en revenais pas et au lieu de me dire que je lui ferais payer ça et bien... j'avais envie de la connaître plus, de m'intéresser à elle et de me confronter à son caractère.

En retournant dans la salle je l'avais aperçue, dansant avec un type que je ne connaissais pas, elle non plus je pense ne savait pas qui c'était. Là la jalousie avait pris le dessus, c'est moi qui aurais dû danser avec elle ! Cette superbe brune caractérielle et intelligente aurait dû être à moi ! J'avais été profondément vexé et avais décidé de rentrer chez moi. Mon comportement était inhabituel. A partir de ce soir-là Bella Swan était devenue une obsession.

Durant toute l'année scolaire j'avais essayé de l'approcher par tous les moyens, mais elle avait réussi à m'éviter, le soir de son anniversaire elle m'avait dit avoir été amoureuse de moi, mais visiblement elle avait bien réussi à ne plus l'être, ou c'était une sacrée bonne comédienne. Bella était restée elle-même, intello, nulle en sport, solitaire mais chaque jour de plus en plus belle.

Avec mes parents rien n'avait changé, ils continuaient de faire leur vie ensemble, de leur côté. J'avais passé Noël tout seul, au dernier moment ils avaient décidé d'aller à une réception à laquelle je n'avais pas été convié bien sûr. Comme cadeau d'excuses j'avais eu une voiture, elle était chouette mais ça ne changeait rien à ma colère.

Le bac était arrivé. Bella ne me regardait toujours pas, mes parents ne changeaient pas et j'ignorais si j'allais avoir ce fichu diplôme. De plus j'ignorais complètement où j'irai l'année suivante pour la suite de mes études ou bien de ma vie professionnelle. Je n'avais envie de rien. Je suis sûr que Bella avait déjà son plan d'avenir ! J'étais en train de rêvasser quand mon père arriva de sa journée de travail.

**- Edward ? Je dois te parler.**

Ça sent pas bon ! Sans un mot je le suivis dans son bureau, ma mère intriguée, nous accompagna et me regarda puis interrogea mon père du regard. Il ne dit rien et nous invita à nous asseoir. J'attendais qu'il commence. Il n'avait pas encore les résultats de mon diplôme, je n'avais passé que la moitié des épreuves.

**- Bien, Edward, mon fils, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi.**

**- Qui est ? **

**- J'ai fait jouer mes relations et j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu es accepté à Dartmouth pour l'année prochaine.**

**- Dartmouth ? Mais pour quoi faire ? **

**- Et bien médecine Edward. Ça me paraît évident.**

**- Mais je ne veux pas être médecin ! Et comment tu as réussi à me faire entrer là-bas alors que tous les profs disent que je n'aurais pas mon bac ? **

**- Et bien...**

**- Ouais, tu les as grassement payés ! Bah récupère ton fric, j'irai pas là -bas ! **

**- Edward, nous sommes médecins de génération en génération ! **

**- Rien à faire, ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! **

**- Tu iras à Dartmouth Edward ! C'est la meilleure école ! **

**- Faux, pour la médecine c'est Cornell mais tu n'as certainement pas mis assez sur la table pour qu'ils m'acceptent ! Maman ! **

**- Carlisle, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé...**

**- Parce que c'est une évidence ! Mon fils sera médecin ! **

**- Maman je ne veux pas ! Pour une fois dans ta vie défends-moi ! **

**- Carlisle, Edward a peut-être d'autres projets qui le rendraient plus heureux. **

**- Ah oui ? Quels projets ?**

**- Edward, mon chéri, qu'envisages-tu pour la suite ?**

Merde, merde, merde et re merde ! J'en sais rien ! Je regardais ma mère, elle me souriait et j'avais l'impression d'être compris pour une fois. Quant à mon père il avait le visage sévère. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Il me fallait un plan et vite.

**- Bien... vu le silence je suppose que tu n'as aucun projet Edward !**

**- Si ! **

**- Nous t'écoutons. **

**- Je... la musique ! J'aime la musique !**

**- Aimer une chose n'est pas un projet d'études. **

**- Je pourrais entrer au conservatoire, vivre de la musique, composer et jouer. Je pourrais en faire mon métier. **

**- La musique est un loisir pas un métier stable Edward ! **

**- Mais c'est ce que j'aime ! **

**- Et comment tu y entreras au conservatoire ? **

**- Heu... tu as réussi à me faire entrer dans l'Ivy League, le conservatoire c'est faisable ! **

**- Non.**

**- Non ? **

**- Je ne t'aiderai pas à entrer au conservatoire pour passer ta vie à appuyer sur des touches ! **

**- Mais ! Maman !**

**- Edward, Carlisle, calmez-vous. Carlisle, si Edward se sent heureux dans la musique pourquoi l'en empêcher ? Après tout nous voulons son bonheur. **

**- C'est un Cullen ! Il se doit d'avoir une situation stable et honorable ! Nous sommes tous médecins dans la famille et Edward ne dérogera pas à la règle ! Hors de question qu'il devienne musicien ! Le piano reste un loisir et ça ne le fera jamais vivre ! **

**- Mais enfin Car...**

**- Je suis un Cullen ? C'est nouveau ça vient de sortir ! Vous n'avez jamais fait attention à moi ! Vous m'avez laissé seul avec des nounous toute mon enfance ! Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir partagé un moment heureux avec vous ! Et je suis un Cullen ? C'est ça la famille à tes yeux papa ? **

**- Nous parlons de tes études là ! **

**- Vous ne m'aimez pas ! Vous ne vous souciez jamais de moi ! Tout ce que tu veux là avec cette stupide question de mon avenir c'est assurer ta réputation papa ! C'est de montrer aux autres que ta vie semble parfaite ! **

**- Ne mélange pas tout Edward ! **

**- J'ai grandi tout seul ! J'ai commencé ma vie tout seul, sans votre aide, sans votre soutien ! Tiens, saviez-vous que j'étais amoureux ? Saviez-vous aussi que pour elle j'avais arrêté de fumer et que je m'étais sérieusement remis à travailler pour la rendre fière en obtenant mon bac ? Non vous ne savez rien ! Ça ne vous intéresse pas ! **

**- Tu es loin d'être malheureux Edward ! **

**- J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin matériellement c'est vrai, je ne manque de rien de ce côté-là ! Mais il me manque mes parents, des gens qui m'aiment, qui m'écoutent, me réconfortent et m'aident à avancer dans la vie ! Tu veux que je sois digne d'un Cullen en faisant médecine ? Sois digne d'être un père avant et on en reparlera ! **

Je sortis du bureau et montai dans ma chambre. J'avais dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, c'était enfin sorti. J'étais encore énervé, je tournais en rond dans ma chambre pour essayer de me calmer. On frappa à la porte et ma mère entra, je lui jetais un regard noir mais elle ne se défila pas et s'approcha de moi jusqu'à me prendre dans ses bras.

Comme un petit garçon je craquais face à cette vraie première étreinte maternelle. Elle me força à m'asseoir et je pleurais contre elle, m'accrochant à sa taille, j'étais perdu, j'avais besoin de ma mère. Pendant un temps qui me parut infini je pleurais. Je n'avais pas honte. Ma mère m'embrassa sur la tête, me caressa les cheveux et ne me lâcha pas. Une fois calme je restais contre elle et elle parla.

**- Je vais lui parler Edward.**

**- Merci.**

**- Je suis désolée mon chéri.**

**- Je suis habitué à être tout seul. **

**- Pardonne-moi... je t'aime Edward, tu es mon petit garçon... je t'aime si fort... Je suis pitoyable je sais.**

**- Je t'aime aussi.**

**- On va arranger ça. Alors... tu es amoureux ? **

**- Elle ne veut pas de moi. Mais oui, j'aime cette fille.**

**- Qui est-ce ? **

**- Euh... Bella Swan.**

**- La fille de policier ? **

**- Oui, elle-même. **

**- Elle est adorable, toujours souriante, gentille et aimable. Elle est très jolie aussi et très intelligente.**

**- Je sais. Mais je ne l'intéresse pas. J'essaye pourtant ! Je fais tout pour lui plaire mais rien à faire.**

**- N'abandonne pas chéri. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?**

**- Je... j'en sais rien. Maman, tu peux rester encore un peu ? **

**- Bien sûr mon grand, bien sûr. **

Toujours comme un gamin je m'endormis pour la première fois contre ma mère. Voici le premier souvenir tendre que j'eus avec elle. Le reste de ma semaine fut le même, c'était la guerre entre mon père et moi, ma mère essayait de calmer le jeu mais je voyais bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire.

La remise des diplômes arriva, à mon grand étonnement je reçus de la part du directeur mon bac et j'avais pu voir la fierté de ma mère ce jour-là. Pour la photo officielle de la promo je jouais des coudes pour pouvoir être à côté de Bella, je réussis et lui souris, sourire qu'elle me rendit.

**- Bravo Bella. Avec les honneurs ! **

**- Merci. Bravo à toi aussi. Peut-être que Dieu existe finalement.**

**- Peut-être oui. C'est quoi la suite pour toi ?**

**- Éviter que mon père m'envoie à l'armée pour m'endurcir ! **

Je ris avec elle mais... l'armée... Et pourquoi pas ? Plus j'y pensais plus ça me semblait logique. Mes parents seraient libres, je ne serais plus là. Je n'ai personne ici à qui je tiens vraiment, Bella était la seule à me retenir mais elle ne le ferait pas. J'aurais une carrière, je suis sportif et j'aime ça, l'endurance ne serait pas un souci. Je me sentirais utile, j'aiderais et défendrais mon pays...

La photo prise, je jetais un dernier regard à Bella avant de rejoindre ma mère. Je passais une bonne soirée mais sans mon père. Le lendemain je passai ma journée sur le net à me renseigner au sujet de l'armée. Le corps des Marines étaient ce qui me correspondait le plus. Après des jours de réflexion je me rendis au bureau de recrutement. Après une batterie de questions et de tests je signai mon entrée dans l'armée. Je les rejoindrais le mois prochain, en août. Là je m'apprêtai à parler à mes parents.

**- Papa ? Maman ? Je peux vous parler ?**

**- Bien sûr mon chéri. **

**- Je voudrais vous parler de mon avenir comme tu dis papa.**

**- A ce propos, ta mère et moi te cherchons un appartement. **

**- Ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai autre chose.**

**- Quoi donc ? **

**- J'ai signé tout à l'heure pour entrer dans les Marines, j'entre à la caserne le mois prochain, pour une durée de 5 ans pour le moment. **

**- Edward... **

**- Je suis désolé maman. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Vous n'aurez plus à vous occuper de moi, vous serez libres. J'aurais une carrière, je serais utile et je défendrais mon pays. Et avec un peu de chance papa, tu pourras dire que ton fils est mort au combat, pour l'Amérique ! **

**- Tu n'iras pas Edward ! **

**- J'ai 18 ans, vous n'avez plus de droits sur moi, je suis libre de mes choix. J'ai signé, je me suis engagé, je ne me défilerais pas. C'est ce que je veux et vous m'y avez poussé. J'ai conscience des risques mais je n'ai rien qui me retient ici ! **

**- Edward... Et nous ? **

**- C'est trop tard maman. Vous avez eu 18 ans pour me retenir. **

**- Et Bella ? **

**- Bella ? Bella va vivre sa vie et je ne lui souhaite que du bonheur, mais ça ne sera jamais avec moi. Je monte dans ma chambre. Je suis désolé, mais c'est mon choix, merci de respecter ça. **

Ma mère était à deux doigts de pleurer, mon père semblait être figé, il me fixait comme si j'allais lui dire que je blaguais. Je finis par leur tourner le dos et montai dans ma chambre. Voilà, ma nouvelle vie allait commencer... J'ignorais encore si c'était un bon ou mauvais choix.

* * *

**Et voilà comment Edward en est arrivé pour entré dans l'armé. **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**A la prochaine pour l'OS numéro 2. **

**Comme je suis sympa je vous donne le sujet :**

**PDV Edward : Son changement de comportement à partir du moment ou il retrouve Bella**

**A très bientôt**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir**

**Et voici le deuxième OS.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Merci à toute pour avoir lu et commenté le 1er**

**Merci de votre patience pour le deuxième...**

**Merci à Sophie pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

OS 2

POV Edward quand il revoit Bella, son changement de comportement.

POV Edward

Deux putains de semaines que j'étais là ! Deux putains de semaines dans ce centre de rééducation, cloué dans un fauteuil roulant. Ça faisait huit ans que j'étais dans l'armée, j'étais devenu Major de mon unité. J'avais été blessé par un obus qui avait explosé, je n'avais pas été en première ligne mais à cause de ça, j'étais paralysé, je ne pouvais plus marcher. J'avais subi une opération pour enlever les éclats qui m'avaient atteint et maintenant j'étais en centre de rééducation pour réapprendre à marcher.

La seule chose c'est que je ne voulais pas faire d'efforts, je ne voulais pas marcher, je ne voulais surtout pas repartir au front. Oui j'étais un lâche ! Oui j'aurais voulu mourir lors de cette attaque, j'aurais voulu être en première ligne. J'avais passé trois ans en Irak, trois ans d'horreur, j'avais vu des choses qui resteraient gravées en moi. J'avais vu des massacres de femmes et d'enfants, j'avais tué des hommes, j'avais vu mes hommes se faire tuer, j'avais vu des corps mutilés. Toutes ces choses me hantaient la nuit.

Maintenant que j'étais de retour en Amérique je ne voulais plus en repartir, je ne voulais plus endurer tous ça, mais je pensais à mes hommes toujours là-bas, à Matt, certainement le meilleur ami que j'avais. Matt était un garçon génial, il se battait pour vivre, il avait un rêve, complètement crétin mais il avait quelque chose qui le faisait tenir. Moi je n'avais rien, j'étais toujours aussi seul que lors de mes 18 ans quand j'étais parti.

Ma mère m'avait supplié de ne pas partir, mon père avait essayé de me faire culpabiliser en disant que je rendais ma mère malheureuse. Mais j'avais tenu bon, j'avais été fort... jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais encore un an à faire. Mes supérieurs savaient que ma rééducation devait être rapide, ils ne savaient pas encore que je ne faisais rien pour aller mieux.

- **Bonjour Major ! **

**- Ouais...**

**- Allez, c'est l'heure de la séance de kiné.**

**- Sans blague ! **

**- On s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin ? **

**- Très drôle. **

**- Allez viens, on y va. Tes parents sont venus j'ai vu.**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Emmett ? **

**- J'essaye un truc qui s'appelle la communication. **

**- Bah te fatigue pas.**

**- Tu as un sale caractère tu sais ? **

**- On ne vit pas ensemble alors en quoi ça t'importe ? **

**- Ma fiancée a du caractère aussi, je suis habitué. **

**- Super. **

**- Une nouvelle est arrivée ce matin. Tu promets d'être cool avec elle ? Ne la fais pas fuir dès son premier jour, elle a l'air super en plus. **

**- On verra si elle m'emmerde ou pas. **

**- Je l'ai pas vue beaucoup mais elle a l'air d'avoir du répondant, peut-être que tu gagneras pas cette fois.**

**- Il n'y a qu'une seule fille face à qui j'ai perdu, il n'y en a qu'une qui m'a cloué le bec et elle restera la seule à pouvoir le faire.**

**- Cette fille mérite une médaille ! Elle est où maintenant ? **

**- Aucune idée. **

Bella... je pensais souvent à la petite Swan. Parfois dans des situations difficiles je pensais à elle dans le désert, je revoyais son visage et j'avais l'impression que ça me donnait du courage. J'espérais qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle avait trouvé un homme bien capable de l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Elle devait certainement avoir deux ou trois enfants maintenant. J'étais quasiment certain qu'elle était prof ou bibliothécaire. J'espère qu'elle est heureuse.

Pendant près d'une heure, Emmett, mon kiné, se tua à vouloir me faire faire des exercices, en vain. Je n'avais rien contre lui, il était vraiment sympa, toujours de bonne humeur, avec un mot pour rire mais je restais trop concentré sur ma volonté à ne pas remarcher pour être sympa à mon tour avec lui. C'est con, oui je le sais. De retour dans ma chambre je savourais d'être seul et au calme... jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe, je ne me détournai pas de la fenêtre.

**- Bonjour, je m'excuse de vous déranger mais je suis nouvelle ici et je tenais à me présenter. **

**- Nouvelle en quoi ? Pensionnaire ? Soignant ? Dans les deux cas je m'en fous. **

**- Aide-soignante.**

**- Super. **

Je m'en fous totalement de qui elle était. Je voulais du calme c'est trop demandé ? La fille reprit la parole.

**- En tout cas je sens que faire votre toilette demain matin sera un des plus grands moments de joie dans ma vie. Vous êtes un homme tout à fait charmant on dirait.**

**- Vous avez du répondant. **

Elle me plaisait bien au final. Elle avait l'air d'avoir du caractère, Emmett avait raison finalement. Je m'étais mis à sourire, elle me rappelait Bella. Elle aurait pu me parler comme ça.

**- Il paraît oui. Je suis aussi très têtue, vous ne gagnerez pas. **

**- Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen.**

**- Ho putain non !**

Hein ? Je me retournai pour voir cette fille qui visiblement me connaissait. En la voyant je jurai moi aussi. J'en revenais pas, elle était là devant moi ! Plus belle qu'au lycée, mais elle restait elle-même, ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux chocolat, sa taille parfaite même si cette tenue blanche et bleue ne la mettait pas en valeur. Ma Bella était là !

**- Merde alors, Bella Swan ! **

**- Tu es devenu militaire ? Vraiment ?**

**- Je me suis engagé après le bac. Et toi ? Je te pensais dans le monde littéraire, pas à faire la toilette à des infirmes ! **

**- J'ai voulu me consacrer à des choses plus utiles que la lecture, j'ai mes raisons. Toi pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**- Toi d'abord.**

**- Ma mère est tombée malade, j'ai vécu à l'hôpital longtemps avec elle. Enfin vécu… J'ai découvert un métier, ça m'a plu, je me sens utile. **

**- Et ta mère ?**

**- Elle est morte.**

**- Je suis désolé. Je suis entré en conflit avec mon père, il… voulait que je fasse comme lui mais je ne voulais pas. L'armée s'est montrée comme une porte de sortie pour moi. J'ai pas hésité deux secondes.**

**- Il t'est arrivé quoi là-bas ?**

**- Un obus a explosé, j'étais pas en première ligne mais des fragments m'ont touché. Et je suis là.**

**- Tu vas remarcher, Rosalie me l'a dit. **

**- Je me demande si j'ai envie. J'ai vu trop d'horreurs là-bas, je supporte plus de dormir. J'ai aucune raison qui vaut la peine de remarcher.**

**- Tu la vois peut-être pas maintenant mais elle existe cette raison. Il faut que j'y aille. **

**- Je suis content que tu sois là… je pense souvent à ce qu'est devenue l'intello.**

**- Tu ne pouvais pas me sentir. Arrête ton char !**

**- Je suis sérieux. **

**- Bah l'intello, elle va te laver les fesses demain matin ! **

**- Jamais de la vie ! **

**- On verra. Allez à demain… ho juste ne dis pas qu'on se connaît je… je pourrais plus travailler à cet étage sinon.**

**- Si c'est un ordre. **

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un salut militaire et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je souriais de bonheur. Elle me sourit aussi et quitta ma chambre, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Elle était là et ne m'avait pas oublié. Par contre j'étais sérieux quand j'ai dit qu'elle ne me laverait jamais.

Pendant toute la nuit je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. J'avais l'impression que c'était un signe, sinon pourquoi je la retrouvais après toutes ces années ? Je me sentais bizarre, rien qu'en la revoyant quelques minutes je me sentais heureux, j'avais envie de sourire tout le temps. Bon, il n'y a que la toilette qui me gênait.

La nuit fut courte comme toujours mais j'étais impatient de voir Bella. Je voulais lui parler, je voulais en apprendre plus sur elle. Est-elle mariée ? A-t-elle une famille ? Je voulais tout connaître d'elle ! On frappa à la porte, hélas c'était juste le petit déjeuner. La matinée fut longue, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ? Pour le coup j'étais vexé. J'étais sûr qu'elle m'évitait ! Ça suffisait à me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Finalement après des heures, non j'exagère à peine, on finit par frapper à la porte. Je répondis assez sèchement et Bella entra. Je ne la regardai pas, je m'obstinai à regarder la télé. C'était nul en plus ce qui passait. Bella prit la parole.

**- Bonjour Edward.**

**- Hum. **

**- Quoi de neuf ?**

**- T'es sérieuse ?**

**- Au moins je te fais parler. **

**- Tu ne m'aideras pas à prendre ma douche !**

**- Ecoute on fait un deal, je t'aide juste à te mettre sous la douche, le reste tu te débrouilles. Tu sais des personnes nues j'en ai vues toute la matinée et ça fait 6 ans que je fais ce métier. J'ai plus peur et rien ne m'impressionne. **

**- Mais on se connaît. **

**- Jessica doit être arrivée, je vais la chercher. **

- **Celle qui parle tout le temps avec une voix haut perchée ?**

**- Oui, c'est elle. **

**- Non, je préfère que ce soit toi, tu es moins chiante ! **

**- Ho merci. **

**- Tu m'aides à me mettre dans le fauteuil, s'il te plaît ?**

**- Oui. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?**

- **2 semaines environ. **

**- Tu en es où dans ta rééducation ?**

**- Nulle part, je ne veux pas. **

**- Tu es idiot… accroche-toi… Il faut que tu te battes Edward.**

**- Je ne fais que ça depuis 3 ans ! **

**- Là tu te bas pour toi. **

**- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est là-bas. J'ai fait des choses terribles, j'ai tué des gens, vu mourir d'autres… des civils, des femmes et des enfants.**

**- Oui mais tu es là, tu es en vie et tu peux guérir. On dansera ensemble si tu veux.**

**- Fallait le faire quand je te l'ai proposé. **

**- Ho Edward, détends-toi. **

**- Tu as trouvé un gars qui a accepté de sortir avec toi ?**

**- Oui, on a vécu ensemble 8 ans, mais ça a été destructeur. Et toi avec Tanya ?**

**- Elle m'a trompé, je l'ai quittée. Ça date de quand ta rupture ?**

**- 6 mois. Et toi depuis Tanya ?**

**- Rien de sérieux, Tanya c'était même pas sérieux. Aide-moi à me lever, pour enlever le bas.**

**- Je connais mon métier. **

Bon sang qu'est-ce que j'aime son caractère ! J'étais incapable de lui résister. En revanche sa relation m'intriguait. 8 ans en couple ? Elle devait avoir des enfants ? Elle devait être en procédure de divorce... quel genre de con pouvait rester en couple avec elle sans la vouloir comme femme et sans lui faire d'enfant ? Son rire me tira de mes pensées. Pourquoi elle riait ?

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bah si on m'avait dit un jour que je déshabillerai Edward Cullen, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !**

**- Tu te moques ? **

**- Non.  
**

**- Si tu te moques. Laisse-moi maintenant. **

**- Edward…**

Je me rassis dans mon fauteuil et allai dans la salle de bain ? Ça lui fait plaisir que je sois infirme ? Ça doit être une belle vengeance pour elle de me voir comme ça ! Ça rattrapait toutes les fois où je m'étais moqué d'elle, où j'avais été arrogant et con ! Vexé encore une fois, je pris ma douche du mieux que je pus. Je m'attendais qu'en sortant elle soit partie mais non, elle était toujours là à m'attendre. C'est en silence qu'elle m'aida à me rhabiller et partit toujours sans un mot.

J'avais encore merdé. Il fallait que je m'excuse, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes mais il le fallait, c'était Bella. Bon, jamais elle ne voudrait d'un infirme, d'un handicapé comme petit copain mais on pouvait peut-être au moins être amis et ça serait un moyen pour moi de ne plus la perdre.

Après le repas, je sortis de ma chambre dans l'espoir de la croiser. Quand elle arriva je m'avançai vers elle mais au moment où j'allai parler une sonnerie retentit et une lumière rouge s'alluma au-dessus d'une porte. Rosalie, l'infirmière et Bella se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Je décidai d'attendre. Quand Bella ressortit elle me fixa, attendant que je fasse le premier pas mais j'ignore pourquoi j'eus peur, rien ne sortait. Nous restâmes un long moment à nous regarder sans que rien ne se passe. Emmett arriva et Bella partit avec lui.

De retour dans ma chambre, je patientais tranquillement qu'on vienne me chercher pour ma séance de kiné avec Emmett. Je me sentis lâche de ne pas avoir pu parler à Bella. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui vint me chercher, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui proposais une trêve, elle accepta, nous étions maintenant amis, j'en étais heureux.

Les jours passèrent, Bella m'épaulait toujours, elle passait son temps à me taquiner et à me motiver pour que je mette du mien dans la rééducation. Je ne voulais pas repartir, je ne voulais pas remarcher mais je voulais lui faire plaisir, la rendre fière, alors Emmett eut le plaisir de me complimenter sur mes progrès.

Aujourd'hui Bella devait distribuer les plateaux-repas, j'étais content car quand c'était à elle d'exécuter cette tâche elle venait manger avec moi dans ma chambre. J'avais l'intention de la faire parler sur sa vie après le lycée, elle n'en parlait pas vraiment et pas ouvertement. J'avais envie de tout savoir sur la petite Swan. Mon téléphone me tira de mes pensées, ça ne pouvait être que ma mère qui m'appelait.

**- Allô ?**

**- Edward, chéri, c'est maman.**

**- Comment tu vas ? **

**- Bien et toi ? Tu marches ?**

**- Non, mais je progresse. **

**- Tu as des nouvelles de l'armée ? **

**- Non et tant mieux. Et toi et papa ? Ça va ?**

**- Très bien oui. Je pense que je vais venir te voir la semaine prochaine.**

**- J'en serais content. **

**- J'ai envie de voir mon grand garçon. Et tu peux venir ce week-end aussi.**

**- Ouais, je sais pas.**

**- Bon, on se voit bientôt. Je t'aime mon grand.**

**- Je t'aime maman.**

Je raccrochai et Bella arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Comme toujours le repas était infect, heureusement que mon aide-soignante fétiche me proposa de partager son repas à elle. Nous discutâmes, j'appris qu'elle était sortie 8 ans avec Jacob Black. J'étais choqué, ce type était un vrai connard, pire que moi à l'époque et avec Bella... je l'avais entendu dire des choses sur elle qui m'avait mis en colère plus d'une fois. On se battai fois par semaine tous les deux.

Nous parlâmes un peu de moi puis sur une impulsion je l'invitais à passer le week-end chez moi et mes parents. Elle accepta en apprenant que mes parents seraient absents. Ils m'invitaient à venir à chaque fois, mais ils prévoyaient toujours de partir sachant que je ne viendrais pas. Sauf que là il y aurait Bella, c'était un prétexte pour l'avoir à moi tout seul pendant deux jours.

L'heure de sa pause se termina, avant de s'en aller elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas la prendre contre moi et l'embrasser d'un vrai baiser. Je réussis à me contrôler, en dépit de l'embrasser comme un sauvage je me promis de la rendre fière de moi, de la mériter en remarchant, je ferais ça pour elle ! Je la regardai partir, au moment où elle posa sa main sur la poignée la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et cogna Bella. Je criai son prénom et me dépêchai de me mettre dans mon fauteuil mais la personne qui avait ouvert la porte la rattrapa.

Merde... c'était mon supérieur, je général Miller, il n'était pas là pour une visite de courtoisie. Pour le moment je m'en moquais. J'appuyai sur le bouton d'alarme et indiquai au général d'allonger Bella sur mon lit. Je pris la main de Bella, elle était sonnée mais elle allait bien, j'avais en revanche peur que son nez soit cassé. Rosalie arriva et s'étonna de la situation. Nous lui expliquâmes, Bella reprit ses esprits, son nez n'était pas cassé. Rosalie partit chercher des calmants, le général s'excusa auprès d'elle. Elle me fit rire car elle déforma le nom de mon général et elle le dégrada d'un rang. Il le prit mal. Puis il demanda à me parler en privé. Nous y étions. Je le suivis et attendis qu'il commence.

**- Major, je suis ici pour attester de votre état. J'ai déjà parlé à l'équipe de médecins qui vous suit ici. J'étais étonné de savoir que vous ne marchiez pas encore. Mais maintenant je sais que vous refusez de progresser et de marcher.**

**- Non, j'essaye, c'est long et douloureux mais je progresse petit à petit.**

**- Vous devriez déjà être capable d'affronter les ennemis Major !**

**- Vous n'êtes pas à ma place ! Vous ne savez pas !**

**- Ce que je sais c'est que vous devriez marcher et que ce n'est pas le cas ! Par conséquent, je vous considère comme un déserteur, un lâche ! Vous n'honorez pas la promesse que vous avez faite envers votre pays ! Vous déshonorez votre nom et notre unité !**

**- Je remarcherai !**

**- Oui vous remarcherez ! Écoutez-moi bien Cullen... Je vous donne 4 mois pour être à niveau, vous avez eu assez de temps !**

**- Et si je ne remarche pas dans 4 mois ?**

**- Si dans 4 mois vous êtes de retour à votre poste, alors vous n'aurez qu'un an de service. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, alors 1 mois correspondra à un an de service supplémentaire.**

**- Vous n'avez pas le droit.**

**- Essayez pour voir. Je vous souhaite bonne rééducation, je me tiendrais informé. Votre pays a besoin de vous, arrêtez d'être un lâche ! Vous avez des hommes sur le terrain, ils comptent sur vous. Ne les décevez pas !**

**- En avons-nous fini ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Au revoir Général.**

Je lui fis le salut avant de retourner dans ma chambre, perturbé par cette nouvelle. Bella allait mieux, elle m'avait attendu pour partir. Je lui expliquai la situation et elle me supplia de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour marcher. Je lui promis, je n'avais de toute façon pas le choix. J'avais peur, mais je devais être fort. Ce qui m'effrayait le plus c'était de partir loin d'elle, qu'elle m'oublie, j'avais besoin d'elle, de son soutien et que ce soit maintenant ou quand je serai au front.

Après m'avoir rassuré et assuré qu'elle serait à mes côtés, elle partit pour retourner chez elle et se reposer. Demain je la revoyais pour passer le week-end en dehors du centre. Emmett vint me chercher pour ma séance, nous parlâmes de ma situation et il m'assura que marcher serait possible mais que je devais m'y mettre à fond. Chose promise chose faite, je me défonçai pendant ma séance si bien que le soir je m'endormis totalement épuisé.

Le lendemain je me réveillais heureux et impatient. Je me dépêchais de manger l'infect petit déjeuner du centre puis me préparais pour rejoindre Bella. Comme prévu elle m'attendait devant le centre, belle et souriante. Merde... j'étais amoureux ! J'avais oublié ce sentiment, j'avais enfoui mon amour pour elle pendant des années, mais là il était revenu et me frappait violemment. En quelques semaines elle m'avait changé. Nous partîmes chez moi, elle me raconta que Jacob était venu chez elle, je ne lui montrais pas mais j'étais plutôt inquiet pour elle.

Arrivés chez moi nous fûmes accueillis par ma mère. Elle faillit me griller en révélant à Bella que j'avais eu le béguin pour elle au lycée. Je ne voulais pas que Bella sache quoi que ce soit sur mes sentiments tant que j'étais en fauteuil. Ma mère fit visiter la maison à Bella pendant que je m'installai dans la chambre du bas. Bella me rejoignit et nous nous chamaillâmes un peu, nous étions tous les deux allongés sur mon lit je la chatouillais. Je faillis même l'embrasser mais mon père arriva et nous interrompit.

Une fois seuls, nous prîmes possession de la maison. Je jouais du piano pour elle, nous parlâmes, on se promenait et puis elle fit une sieste à côté de moi, elle avait dormi et je l'avais regardée, je voulais retenir chaque trait de son visage. Quand elle montra quelques signes de réveil, je fermai les yeux.

**- Edward ? **

**- Hum...**

**- Réveille-toi. On a assez dormi !**

**- On ne dort jamais trop !**

**- Tu dormiras quand tu seras mort. Je vais faire un goûter, j'ai faim !**

**- Tu manges tout le temps.**

**- Lève-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Edward lâche-moi.**

**- J'ai besoin d'un câlin, je manque d'amour !**

**- Tu veux que j'appelle une professionnelle ?**

**- Ok, dégage !**

Elle rit et embrassa ma tête avant de sortir du lit pour préparer le goûter. Je la suivais de près mais ne l'aidais pas, je me contentais de la taquiner sur sa façon de préparer des tartines, de servir le jus d'orange, d'avoir oublié les glaçons. Elle ne se vexa pas, elle savait que je n'étais pas méchant, je savais moi qu'elle ne louperait pas l'occasion de me rendre la pareille.

Le week-end passa, Bella avait passé toutes les nuits et toutes les siestes dans mon lit. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter qu'elle m'aide à me laver, du moins à me déshabiller. J'étais content qu'elle puisse admirer mon corps, j'étais très bien fichu mais, j'avais du mal à retenir ma virilité. Bref. J'avais été triste de repartir de chez moi, j'avais enfin un bon souvenir dans cette maison grâce à elle !

Chaque jour je me battais pour marcher, avant, pendant et après mes séances de kiné, Emmett m'avait même demandé de lever le pied, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dite à mon arrivée. Bella était toujours d'un grand soutien, chaque week-end nous les passâmes chez elle ou chez moi. Je ne contrôlais plus mon désir pour elle, j'avais été obligé d'utiliser les grands moyens plus d'une fois. Un matin, alors que nous dormions chez elle, elle avait senti mon érection contre elle. J'étais mort de honte mais elle avait pris la situation à la rigolade au lieu de s'offusquer, en revanche j'avais dû me soulager dans sa baignoire.

Chaque jour je l'aimais un peu plus, tous mes sentiments d'adolescent revenaient mais cents fois plus forts, ils s'étaient endurcis. J'ignore de ce qu'il en était de son côté, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aimait. Elle disait tout le temps que j'avais laissé passer ma chance, que c'était trop tard, qu'elle passait son tour.

J'avais peur qu'elle soit encore amoureuse de Jacob, ce connard ! Dire qu'il était venu au centre pour me frapper et me dire que je ne l'aurais jamais... premièrement, il frappait comme une fille, j'avais connu bien pire et deuxièmement le fait qu'il me dise qu'elle était inaccessible me donnait encore plus envie de l'atteindre. Bella avait été toute chamboulée ce jour-là, mais je craignais qu'il réussisse son coup et qu'il la récupère.

Avant mon départ je lui avais fait promettre de m'écrire, de ne pas me laisser tomber, j'avais trop besoin d'elle, même en tant que meilleure amie. Elle avait promis et j'avais pu sentir qu'elle était triste de me voir partir. Nous en avions parlé, je l'avais aussi préparée à l'éventualité d'un non-retour. Nous avions alors imaginé nos vies, celle que nous désirions... pour ma part je me voyais avec elle, des enfants et un chien. Je ferais du bonheur de ma femme et de mes enfants un combat quotidien. J'ignorais les projets de Bella...

Jour du départ. On était venu me chercher au centre pour m'amener à la caserne. On avait rasé mes cheveux, Bella aurait hurlé, j'en suis sûr. J'avais mis mon uniforme et pris la route de l'aéroport. J'avais fait mes adieux au centre, ces soignants et Bella hier. Aujourd'hui Emmett et Rosalie se mariaient, j'étais triste de ne pas y être, j'avais promis à Bella de l'accompagner. Je regrettais aussi de ne pas lui avoir avoué que je l'aimais, plusieurs fois j'avais failli lui dire mais sans avoir le cran de le faire.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, je découvris que mon avion avait 3h de retard. Le hasard ? La chance ? Le destin ? La vie m'offrait encore 3h. Je m'avançais vers le militaire qui me servait de chauffeur aujourd'hui.

**- On remonte en voiture, j'ai encore 3h devant moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire.**

**- Mais monsieur Cullen...**

**- Major ! Je suis le Major Cullen, votre supérieur. Conduisez-moi à l'hôtel Harmonie, au centre de Seattle.**

**- Bien Major !**

J'avais la ferme intention d'avouer mes sentiments à Bella. Elle en fera ce qu'elle voudra mais je voulais qu'elle sache. J'avais été lâche les jours précédents mais maintenant j'étais déterminé, je ne voulais pas me cacher et mentir. Le destin me donnait cette chance, je devais la saisir. Arrivé à l'hôtel où avait lieu la réception du mariage, je pris le temps de changer mon treillis par mon costume blanc officiel, juste au cas où elle me rejetterait. Si elle m'aimait elle aussi alors je l'emmènerai dans une des chambres, sinon je ferai bonne figure et resterai un peu à la réception.

Dans la grande salle où se déroulait la soirée du mariage, je dus me frayer un chemin pour la trouver. Quelques personnes me saluaient sans me connaître, d'autres me regardaient comme une bête curieuse. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment Bella était habillée, ça ne facilitait pas les choses. Puis finalement... Penchée sur le buffet, occupée à se faire une assiette Bella était là. Même de dos je l'avais reconnue. Enfin j'espère que c'était elle.

**- Tu ne veux pas te retourner que je puisse t'admirer de face Swan ?**

Ouf c'était elle ! Elle se releva, se figea puis se tourna vers moi. Elle m'étudia quelques secondes avant de se jeter contre moi, mes bras entourèrent sa taille fermement.

**- Comment ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Mon avion décolle avec 3h de retard. J'avais envie de te voir. Il nous reste environ 1h30 encore.**

**- Edward il faut que je te parle ! **

**- Je t'écoute. **

**- Voilà… je… en fait… le truc c'est que… je sais pas… mais…**

**- Bella je ne comprends rien.**

Son visage passa par diverses expressions, la joie, la colère, la peur, l'excitation... elle souriait, fronçait les sourcils, elle fermait les yeux... tout ça en quelques secondes. C'était amusant. Mais j'étais pressé, je manquais de temps. C'est alors qu'elle ferma les yeux puis prit mon visage entre ses mains pour enfin m'embrasser.

Pas besoin de lui parler, de la convaincre, non... elle m'aimait elle aussi. Je me concentrais sur ce baiser, ses lèvres étaient douces, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Je pris le dessus en demandant l'accès à sa bouche et lui offrir un vrai premier baiser entre nous. Elle s'écarta de moi à bout de souffle. J'allais parler quand elle me devança.

**- Edward je… je suis totalement, complètement et irrévocablement amoureuse de toi. Je sais que… que je ne suis qu'une amie et j'avais peur qu'en t'avouant tout ça, tu…**

**- Bella…**

**- Que tu me repousses et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.**

**- Bella…**

**- Alors je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas, même si tu ne ressens que de l'amitié pour moi, ne m'abandonne pas…**

**- Tu vas te taire ?**

**- Reste mon ami Edward, s'il te plaît… on oublie ok ? Je ne recommencerai plus, je te le…**

Bon, Bella je t'aime mais nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Je l'embrassai à nouveau pour lui prouver mon amour mais aussi parce que j'avais terriblement envie de le faire. Je lui fis alors ma déclaration, je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je l'aimais. Par la suite, nous montâmes dans sa chambre pour nous aimer. Si j'avais sus à cet instant ce que nous étions en train de créer... La quitter ensuite fut la chose la plus dure à faire mais je me disais qu'un an passerait vite, de plus j'avais une raison de me battre.

* * *

**A bientôt pour le 3eme qui est en court !**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


End file.
